A wedding to remember
by Swordsman of Darkness
Summary: A joyous time to remember. Kite has purposed to blackrose. r&r. it's time for the wedding. NO FLAMES. completed!
1. Guts

A wedding to remember

By

Dark Stacey Gardner

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack

DSG: Hey what's up?

Kite: Hello!

Black Rose: Hi!

DSG: Ah, the couple! Kite has something to tell or ask you, Black Rose!

Black Rose: What?

Kite: Wait until the end of this chapter!

Chapter one – Guts

"Come on, Kite ask her" Said Orca to a nervous Kite.

"What's the worst she can do to you?" Asked Elk.

"Are you sure she wont say no?" Asked Kite.

"Only time will tell." Said Balmung.

"A true warrior would confront his fears head on." Was coming from a cool, calm Sanjuro.

Meanwhile, Black Rose and the other female members of the .Hackers were having day-off.

"You have to tell him how you feel about him." Said the cat-girl Mia.

"Yeah, or he might fall in love with someone else, BR." Said the student of Kite, Natsume.

"Besides, a ceremony like that inside of a game, would cost you a lot of GP." Said Rachael.

"Oh." Sighed Black Rose.

Back to the boys.

"Kite, this could be your only chance!" Said Marlo.( Strange isn't it?)

"All right, I'll do it!" Said Kite as he left to find the one he loved.

End chapter.

DSG: Go ahead, Kite ask her.

Kite: Black Rose, will you marry me?

Black Rose: Yes, it would make me so proud to be your wife.


	2. Purpose

A wedding to remember

By

Dark Stacey Gardner

Disclaimer: I don't own .Hack

DSG: Hey, I'm back, so is the newly engaged couple Kite and Black Rose, right kite?

Kite: . . .

DSG: Where'd they go? Never mind.

K+BR: Hey!

Chapter 2- purpose

At the corner of the weapon shop, Kite bumped into Black Rose.

"Hey" said Kite shyly.

"Hi" said Black Rose in the same way.

"How have you been?" Kite asked.

"Ok, you?" Black Rose responded.

"Same" Kite muttered.

Over in the corner, the rest of the .Hackers was watching from afar.

"I hope this works" wished Mistrial.

"If this works, I'll kiss you Mistrial" said elk.

"I'll put all my money on it." Stated Rachael.

"I'll put items on it." Said Terajima Ryoko and Natsume.

"Black Rose, I have something to ask you." Stuttered Kite

"What?" Black Rose asked.

Kite kneeled down and pulled out a black box.

"He's doing it!" Squeaked Mia.

"Black Rose, will you marry me?" asked Kite, opening the box to reveal a beautiful ring.

"Yes . . . yes, I will." Black Rose said quietly.

End chapter.

DSG: Where were you two?

K+BR: Making out and telling our friends of the engagement.

DSG: Oh boy!


	3. Parties

A wedding to remember

By

Dark Stacey Gardner

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack/sign

DSG: Hey we're back, Kite, you and Black Rose are cool to be around.

Kite: thanks.

DSG:put it there ( buzz )

Kite: Ouch!

DSG: Hand-buzzer, sorry! ( laughs )

Chapter 3- Parties

It had been two days since Kite had purposed to Black Rose, and now members of the .Hackers were busy setting up parties for the newly engaged couple. one group got an party for Kite and another for Black Rose.

"I hope Kite likes this party we're throwing for him." Elk wished.

"He will." Piros stated while setting up food and drinks.

"I wonder what the girls are doing for Black Rose." wondered Wiseman.

Meanwhile

"Boy, Black Rose is going to love this." Natsume stated with glee.

"I wish Kite had asked me to marry him."said Terajima Ryoko.

"Come on, Tera, you know that they were meant to be together." said Helba.

Elsewhere on a romantic date, Kite and Black Rose walking along the beach, thinking of a future together.

Atleast 20 minutes into the date, they engaged in a sweet, passionate kiss.

"I think it's time to go the meeting areas with the others." Kite said

"Yeah, i know." Black Rose agreed.

"I love you." they both said to each other before leaving.

Later, each went to the spot on the card they had.

"Surprise!" the guys said.

"Surprise!" the girls yelled.

"What the-- Thanks guys." said the shocked Kite.

"You girls are the greatest." cooed the grateful Black Rose.

And with that, both parties were full of laughter, fun and joy. ( Marlo included )

End chapter.

Black Rose: Kite, what happened?

Kite: Dark Stacey Gardner got with an electric hand-buzzer.

Black Rose: What? Keep it up and i'll tell natsume not to date you tomorrow.

DSG: No, no, i'll stop, i'll stop. ( Next chapter is the wedding. )


	4. The big day

A wedding to remeber

By

Dark Stacey Gardner

Disclaimer i do not own .hack/sign.

DSG: Here it is, the big chapter, are you ready.

K+BR: Yeah! ( crash )

DSG: What hit me?

: Hi Stacey! ( guess who? )

DSG: Hi Natsume, are you here for this chapter?

Natsume: Yes, that and to make-out with you! Here's the chapter

Final chapter - The big day

It was a bright, and early morning. Kite was nervous, but ready for his big day.

"Today is the big day, my friend." said Balmung to the nervous twin blade.

"Here's the groom!" yelled Orca.

"you're a wreck!" Elk mentioned.

"Here, have a drink." insisted Marlo, as he gave Kite a glass of fruit punch.

"Thanks" Kite replied.

"Is he of fair ready?" asked Piros.

"Yeah, let's go." Kite said as the men headed for the hall.

Meanwhile with the ladies

"BlackRose, you're beaitiful!" praised Natsume.

"Kite would be amazed" Mia stated.

"Do you really think so?" asked the bride.

"You will knock him dead." assured Terajima Ryoko.

"We're ready!" said Nuke as came in after knocking on the door.

"Let's go then!" said BlackRose.

The wedding was held in the church of Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. The church, for once, was bright with light. The place was packed to the walls with players that Kite and BlackRose had helped or made friends with in the past.

At the alter where Kite and His best men: Orca, Balmung, and Sanjuro were standing was designed with flowers and petals that was as beauitiful as BlackRose's hair.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Kite, who was dressed in a tuxedo, outfitted with the works.

"Here they come now." said Orca.

Ture enough, as they came down the aisle, the crowd stood up to honor the bride. First came the flower girls: Treajima Ryoko and Natsume. They were followed by Helba, Mia, Gardenia, and Rahael.

Finally, with all eyes on her from the three ushers: Piros, Nuke, and Wiseman, and her soon to-be-husband Kite as well as the rest of the players in the church, came BlackRose being escorted by Marlo, in her stunning beauty.

BlackRose who was dressed in a white satin wedding dress with matching gloves, took her place besides Kite.

'Wow' Kite thought as he lifted the veil to show his beauitiful bride.

"May we have silence, so we can start this ceremony of god." begged Lios, the adminstrator who acted as the justice of the peace.

"Lord, be honored as we unite this couple in marriage." said Lios.

"Do you Kite, take BlackRose, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" asked Lios

"I do." replied Kite as he smiled at his bride.

As the judge turned to face BlackRose, he asked "Do you BlackRose, take Kite to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do." replied BlackRose as she returned the smile.

"May we have the rings?" Lios asked.

Elk and Misatrial both produced a ting each, Kite put the ring on BlackRose's finger, then she did the same.

"By thepower invested in me as an adminstrator, i pronounce you husband and wife." said the judge. "You may kiss the bride" he added.

Kite wasn;t nervous about that, he took BlackRose in his arms and kissed her passionately. At that same moment, Elk and Mistral also kissed with so much bottled passion.

Outside the church, Kite had kneeled down and sliped off BlackRose's garter and tossed it into the air. It landed in Sanjuro's hand. Afterward BlackRose put her leg down, turned around and tossed the flowers into the air. That landed in Gardenia's hands. She blushed as Sanjuro looked her way.

As they left the church, people yelled, cheered, and clapped for the new married couple as they headed for an secret area to celebrate their honeymoon.

Now, they would be known as Kite and Blackrose:

Friends,

Partners,

and now

Husband and Wife.

End story...

DSG: How was that for a story?

K+BR: Wonderful, Great job!

DSG: Thanks. Hey, andone who has ideas for an great fanfiction they want me to write, go to my profile and let me know. See you in the Shadow Realm. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha.


End file.
